Endure
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Drabbles of Haruka of Seiya's POV and small scene


**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: I've just watched a video about Uranus and Neptune's end. I got inspired to write this.**

**Enjoy**

**Endure**

She'll endure anything. No matter what it is.

Haruka winced as she felt the blade slice her skin on right her upper arm. Swiftly with her left fist she punched her attacker in the gut propelling him forward in the air and crashing back down on the dry ground. Her attacker groans in pain before slowly standing back and limping himself back to his truck.

"Next time, don't be such a poor loser. If you think losing to a woman is bad what do you think beating or being beaten by one will you make seem better," yelled Haruka back at him as he drove off. Once he left she inspected her wound on her leather motorcycle suit. The leather torn and blood was oozing out but nothing too bad.

"You ok," She turns her head to see Seiya still standing in the same position before the motorcyclist attacked her.

"Just peachy. Now leave me alone," She then turned making her way to her motorcycle sitting near by in the bushes.

"Matte," he called running up to her "Just drive to my place. It's nearer and we can clean that wound up quicker," explained Seiya taking a look at her injured arm. The minute Seiya touched her arm she squatted his hand away.

"I don't need YOUR help. I'll clean it up myself at home," She narrowed her teal eyes at him before walking back to her motorcycle. She turned the key starting the engine to receive a grinding noise. "Dammnit," she muttered, as her engine wouldn't start.

"Need a ride home?"

"I'm not leaving without it," she stated her back still facing him.

"You can always put it in the van,"

Fifteen minutes later Haruka was sitting down on a black leather stool sitting by the counter. Seiya had cut off the right arm of her leathers and cleaning her wound in perfect silence.

Seiya watched her face as he cleaned her wound. If it was him he'd be wincing and crying in pain but Haruka looked like she just simply watching something go by. She simply endured the pain and didn't complain. She was like a perfect solider. Able to endure anything.

"Does this happen a lot?" he asked breaking the icy silence.

"Sometimes. Usually they don't bring weapons to hurt me but I always manage to fend them off. Its no problem, something I can handle,"

Seiya watched her speak knowing she was telling the truth. He was a bit surprised what happened earlier. She'd even endure this just so she can race no matter what people said or tried to do to her.

"You should tell the police or something. They can really hurt you,"

Haruka chuckled "I'm touched that you care,"

"I'm being serious,"

"There's no need for you to worry. I'll be fine,"

Again they stayed in silence. Once Seiya finished cleaning her wound he quickly put a bandage on her wound "Done," and started packing away the first aid kit.

"Arigato, Ja ne," with that Haruka walked out the door. She looked at her motorcycle and carefully examined it. Immediately she found her problem, fixed it and started up her motorcycle and sped home away from him.

She's so strong, so fast. She was such a perfect solider. Able to endure anything. Seiya sort of wished he were like that. Able to endure anything. He remembered how she fell after her star seed was taken. She fell face first onto the concrete. She just fell and didn't bother to put her hands forward and just let it rest by her side. How she didn't do anything when Galaxia took her bracelet away and let her die. How she endured everything that happened. How can she do that? Michiru tried to endure as much as she did but at the end she was the one who fell on her knees first in despair and defeat while Haruka stayed on her feet.

Ten'ou Haruka. Sailor Uranus endured anything. No matter what happened. She'll endure it.

**A/N: With her fall, I'm not sure if anyone else noticed or looked at it closely but I've watched her fall a few times. At first it looked kind of weird because she just fell as if she like a stiff board. When most people fall you often see they hands go up usually to protect their face and when I see other anime characters fall I usually see their hands going forward but Haruka's never does. It's always by her side and I sort of got inspired to write this fic. I sort thought she just endures all the pain that comes her way.**

**Well I hope you liked it and review please. : )**


End file.
